1. Field
The present invention relates generally to fiber optics, and more particularly to devices for attaching a fiber-optic bundle to a light source.
2. Related Art
Systems comprising a light source and one or more fiber-optic bundles are used in a broad range of applications. In the medical field, fiber-optic illuminators are widely used in endoscopy and comprise various light sources, fiber-optics, and endoscopes; fiber-optic light systems providing “blue” light in the 420-490 nm wavelength range are used in photodynamic therapy for pediatric hyperbilirubinemia. Fiber-optic illumination systems are also used in industrial boroscopes and machine vision systems. Systems having light sources and fiber-optics for light transmission can also provide one or more defined wavelengths of light for fluorescent excitation in biological and other fields of research. In general illumination, light sources may distribute light over multiple fiber optics for spot or decorative lighting.